Breath of Life
by Hime-koi
Summary: It's easy to lose yourself when you've already lost everything else. (Discontinued)


**Rebirth**

**August 9, 2011**

His world began in white.

The moment he opened his eyes, he was blinded by the utter brilliance of the room, failing to notice his surroundings or even what he himself was feeling at the moment. The only thing he could comprehend the moment he thought himself to be 'awake' was the plain color disabling his sense of sight.

"W-where am I?" he asked the silence.

He could vaguely hear the beeping of machines; possibly a heart monitor next to him? Despite the fact that he had no recollection of really anything at the moment, his subconscious was aware of the fact that he was in a hospital. Of course, he had no idea why he was there, or how he arrived on the premises.

Slowly, he lifted one of his arms, finding an IV stuck in it and a matching one in the other arm. He felt like he was falling, like he was weak, like he wasn't even capable of living at the moment. With that thought, he leaned back and slowly began to peel the IVs that were hooked to him off one by one. He didn't need this. If he was going to die, he'd rather die around someone he knew in a fairly familiar place rather than here in the silent hospital.

Then, he realized. _Who _did he know? It seemed like from the minute he'd awoke, his mind had been on auto-pilot, no thoughts entering it and no recollections invading his conscious mind. It made him feel empty, and he searched his thoughts for something relative to the situation, anything.

He found nothing.

He peeled off the last cord attached to him, and immediately, a shrill sound echoed in the room. He whirled around to view the monitor it was coming from, only getting a flat line in response. Immediately, he felt like an idiot. How could he forgot the heart monitor which alerted everyone in the nearest vicinity whenever heart activity was not found.

He inwardly groaned as doctors and nurses rushed into the room with various materials, only to find him struggling to stand next to his bed. Immediately, one of the nearest nurses came to his side to assist him back in the bed, which of course, he resisted her advances.

"Please get back in bed, Vargas-sama!" the nurse says, still pushing him towards the bed. "You're not fully healed!"

He immediately stops resisting and stares into her face. He feels something poking at the edge of his mind, something that he can't quite remember but he knows it's there. The nurse uses Japanese honorifics. He knows this much...but who exactly taught this information to him? Where'd he learn it from?

Snapping back to reality, he once again thinks about the situation at hand. His name.

"W-what did y-you say?" he stammers out. He's beginning to think that his voice is unsteady because of whatever ailment has overcome him, rather than having the inability to speak at the moment. "W-what is my name?"

The nurse gently pushes him back onto the bed, before pulling the sheets over him. She smiles sadly at him, and shakes her head, deep in thought. "Your name is Feliciano Vargas," she says simply and then motions to the other medical attendants that they may leave. "Months ago, you were found with multiple serious injuries in a small city off the side of Tokyo,"

She stands back a little and looks into his eyes. "Your most serious injury was the one here," she presses a gentle finger into his temple.

He knew it. It was the only reason to explain why things were like this. Why he awoke months after what he would now call 'the incident' with serious injuries causing him to not remember anything.

"For months, you were in a coma. Doctors from many countries came to check on you, but no one could figure out how to rouse you," she continued. "They were right though. They said you wouldn't remember anything, but not as far as your own name. This is the worst case of amnesia I've ever seen,"

She was blunt, and it wounded him a little to think of the situation he was now in, but she was ultimately right.

He couldn't remember a thing now, besides his own name, that is. He knew the basic processes that every human needed to live, but he felt as if he were forgetting important things as the seconds went by. He felt as if he had reverted back to the state of a child memory-wise.

And whatever incident it was that caused it had to be horrible.

He turned away from the nurse and stared blankly into the plain white ceiling tiles. And then, with a ghastly thought, a cold shiver ran down his spine.

It wasn't quite true that he didn't remember _everything_. There was one memory that placed itself deep within his mind, planted every comatose dream he had, and would forever haunt him for the rest of his life. The one gory memory that he was sure he would never forget.

A scatter of bodies everywhere, each with stab wounds in various places.

Bloody stains and handprints everywhere, one in every blood type, for each body.

A bloody full-view mirror showing the whole scene to him.

Maniacal laughing sprouting from a person who's face was unknown to him.

And then himself.

Standing amongst the horror.

A gun pointed to his own head.

* * *

This is the new multi-chapter fic I'm going to be working on, starting with this prologue. At first, I planned this to be a USUK oneshot, but then I got an idea for a semi-romantic murder mystery.

No historical references yet since Italy is obviously very confused. This prologue basically takes place _after_ the story's events. As in, chapter one will be past events that occurred _before _the prologue. I'm not sure if I want to alternate between present and future as that would be confusing, but who knows.

**Pairings **(Because that's all you came here for!) -

When it comes to pairings, I like to try new (new for me that is) things so: **GermanyxItaly **(ofc), **SpainxRomano**, **AustriaxHungary**, **PrussiaxCanada **(Maybe? I'm not quite sure about this one yet), **RussiaxChina**, **EnglandxFrance **(new one for me, not quite fond of FrUK), **JapanxAmerica **(I always liked it, but this will be my first time writing it), **DenmarkxNorway **(Which is actually my OTP).

(Maybe) As a side to create a little confusion: **AmericaxEngland **(Cause I never could resist), **JapanxGreece**

Pairings won't be an absolute big thing in the fic, so if you don't ship those, or if you'd rather not ship anything at all, you can still read this without being too annoyed. They're also debatable, as I'm still considering. You can suggest pairings to me, if your favorite isn't listed here. I'm not sure if I'll put it in, but it's worth a try, right?

Also, the main 'enemy' in this fic will be a group (or multiple groups) that goes by aliases with numerals. I was going to use colors at first, but recently, I discovered 'Seven Little Killers' and I figured that it'd be much too similar, so I changed mine. Hopefully, it still corresponds well with the story even though I changed it.

Well, hope you enjoyed, and please review! :)


End file.
